


Когда я Вам открыто улыбаюсь

by bathfullofglass, pilfer_rinse



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse
Summary: Несколько писем Берти и Эдит, написанных друг другу между эпизодами.
Relationships: Edith Crawley/Bertie Pelham
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When I Smile Straight Out For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009929) by [KillClaudio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillClaudio/pseuds/KillClaudio). 



Сердце Берти замерло, когда он увидел на письме женский почерк и почтовый штемпель Йоркшира. Но всё же с дисциплинированностью, ставшей результатом долгих тренировок, он отложил его в сторону и занялся сметой ремонта коттеджа, запиской от поставщиков оборудования и утомительным посланием от адвокатов относительно межевания восточной границы земель. Наконец он открыл письмо от Эдит.

_Дорогой мистер Пелэм,_

_Я хотела ещё раз поблагодарить Вас за всю помощь с журналом. Я действительно очень Вам благодарна. Вы будете рады услышать, что я назначила временного редактора, который, как ни странно, способен разговаривать со мной без крика, так что, надеюсь, вёрсток номера в панике рано утром больше не будет._

_Конечно, сейчас я должна найти более долговременное решение. Я бы очень хотела быть соредактором журнала, но мне кажется маловероятным найти мужчину, который бы стал делить со мной должность, так что я ищу женщину. Довольно редко можно встретить женщину-редактора, поэтому, пока я буду вести поиски, в следующие несколько месяцев я, возможно, буду проводить в Лондоне гораздо больше времени._

_Надеюсь, Вам удалось поспать в поезде до Нортумберленда, и Вы не были слишком уставшим. Я беспокоилась, что Вы вернётесь домой, поспав лишь несколько часов. Как Бранкастер? Когда мы останавливались там, я подумала, что это очень красивое место, особенно топи. Сейчас осталось очень мало таких больших поместий, как это. Я знаю, что мы не можем остановить прогресс, но мне грустно видеть, как они продаются и приходят в упадок._

_Пишите или звоните в следующий раз, когда будете в Лондоне. Возможно, в этот раз нам удастся выпить что-то кроме кофе!_

_С уважением,  
Леди Эдит Кроули. _

Она беспокоилась о нём. Она будет проводить больше времени в Лондоне. Она хочет встретиться с ним снова.

Берти облокотился на стол и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь замедлить бешеное биение сердца. Было очень глупо так себя вести. Письмо было дружеским, не более. По всей вероятности, у такой энергичной и целеустремленной женщины, как Леди Эдит, едва нашлось время подумать о нем. Но хотя бы — Боже, пожалуйста! — они снова встретятся в Лондоне.

Эдит сразила Берти с первой же секунды их встречи в Бранкастере. Своей милой улыбкой, когда она беседовала со своим зятем. Лёгким смущением от любого комплимента. Невероятными знаниями о сельском хозяйстве, и о современной литературе, и о движении за права женщин, и обо всём остальном. Своей полной неосведомленностью о том, насколько она особенная и как мало женщин могут сравниться с ней интеллектом или решительностью.

У него не было времени на что-то, кроме нескольких коротких танцев, и как он ни старался, Берти не мог придумать причину для поездки в Даунтон. Ему очень повезло, когда он заметил её на лондонской улице. Он ухватился за этот подарок со всей своей отвагой, о которой почти забыл. Если бы только леди Эдит выпила с ним, он смог бы убедить её поужинать и, если бы только она поужинала с ним, он смог бы убедить её увидеться снова.

Теперь, mirabile dictu, казалось, он действительно увидит её снова. Берти ещё раз посмотрел на письмо: простая белая бумага с серым штемпелем, без женских украшений. Только красивый, плавный почерк указывал, что оно было написано женщиной. Зная, что ему не следует, — хотя едва ли он мог остановиться, — Берти поднес письмо к лицу и понюхал. Слабый след духов Эдит ещё не исчез полностью, перенося его прямо в кабинет на Ковент-Гарден, где он готовил кофе и ходил за сэндвичами, и стоял рядом с Эдит так близко и так часто, как только мог. Её работа вдохновляла: с какой уверенностью она командовала своей маленькой империей и была полностью в своей стихии. И всякий раз, когда он передавал ей чашку кофе или предлагал что-то, она смотрела на него и улыбалась, а его сердце будто пыталось выпрыгнуть из груди…

Достаточно. Так дело не пойдет. Нельзя сидеть здесь весь день и мечтать. Берти вытащил ежедневник и пролистал его. Нужно было нанести визит в компанию, которая покупала их молоко, и не мешало бы снова посмотреть на этих адвокатов. Возможно, на следующей неделе или через неделю. Лорда Хексэма не слишком волновало, как он проводил своё время, пока в поместье всё было гладко. Он напишет ответ и посмотрит, что можно придумать.

_Дорогая Леди Эдит,_

_Я так рад, что Вы хотя бы временно решили проблему с Вашим редактором. Думаю, Вы бы отлично справились с этой работой, если бы решили выполнять ее в одиночку, но, полагаю, мысль о том, что можно рассчитывать на помощь кого-то, у кого есть опыт, обнадёживает._

_Надеюсь, с вашей семьёй всё хорошо, и Вы смогли провести некоторое время с Мэриголд. Пожалуйста, передайте мои наилучшие пожелания Вашим родителям. Как Вам понравилась свадьба Вашего дворецкого? Теперь очень мало семей имеют такие удивительные истории верности — большинство слуг в Бранкастере совсем недавно, и лорд Хэксэм чертовски долго искал их. Полагаю, жизнь в услужении теперь не очень привлекательна, да и кто может их винить?_

_В Бранкастере как всегда ничего особенного. Соседнее поместье было продано, и новые владельцы наняли геодезиста и целую толпу адвокатов по имуществу, чтобы убедиться, что они получат каждый сантиметр земли. В следующем месяце в деревне будет выставка скота, так что я хожу по арендаторам и восхищаюсь призовыми коровами. За эту неделю я узнал о коровах больше, чем хотел бы узнать за всю свою жизнь!_

_Вы знаете, когда начнёте проводить собеседования с постоянными редакторами? Мне нужно будет поехать в Лондон где-то на следующей неделе или через неделю, чтобы поговорить с нашими покупателями. Позвольте угостить Вас ужином. Один из моих кузенов владеет джаз-клубом в Сохо, и я стараюсь заглядывать туда, когда приезжаю. У них есть замечательные певцы, и я думаю, они вам правда понравятся. В любом случае, дайте мне знать, когда будете в Лондоне._

_С уважением,  
Берти Пелэм. _

Следующие несколько дней прошли в муках ожидания. Берти не знал, что было худшей пыткой: воображать ужасные варианты или отличные. Что если она не сможет приехать в Лондон? Что если она будет слишком занята, чтобы увидеться? Что если она согласится поужинать? Сможет ли он сидеть за столом напротив Эдит, наблюдая, как она разговаривает и улыбается, и смеётся, и сопротивляться порыву поцеловать её?

Что если она позволит поцеловать себя? Именно это представлял себе Берти, ночью лёжа в постели со стаканом виски и книгой. Её страницы с таким же успехом могли быть абсолютно пустыми, и Берти всё равно не смог бы сосредоточиться на них. В Эдит под колючими слоями эффективности было что-то очень тёплое. Это проявлялось в её очевидной любви к Мэриголд и её страсти к журналу. Берти слишком хорошо мог представить, как она поцелует его в ответ. С тех пор, как он встретил её, он провел уже много времени, думая о том, каково было бы целовать её шею, ухо, каково было бы вытащить шпильки из её волос и позволить им рассыпаться по плечам, каково бы было расстегнуть молнию на её платье и дать ему соскользнуть… Со стоном Берти захлопнул книгу и выключил свет.

Наконец, письмо от Эдит пришло.

_Дорогой Берти,_

_Я приеду на поезде в Лондон в следующую среду и буду там как минимум неделю. Совпадает ли это по времени с Вашей поездкой? Я свободна в любой вечер или в обед, если мы не будем слишком заняты в офисе._

_Я очень люблю джаз — моя кузина, Роуз, горячая поклонница и любит ставить для нас записи, и так или иначе я была в нескольких лондонских клубах. Я уверена, что мне очень понравится Ваш кузен._

_Если Вы будете в Лондоне и захотите позвонить мне, я остановлюсь в квартире в Кенсингтоне. Телефонный номер — Кенсингтон 8583,_

_Искренне ваша,  
Эдит._

Было невозможно удержаться от широкой улыбки. Она назвала его Берти! Господи, он и правда был безнадежен. Короткий телефонный звонок в молочную компанию и ещё один в его отель — и всё было организованно.

_Дорогая Эдит,_

_Это идеальное время! Я встречаюсь с покупателями в четверг, но буду в городе ещё по крайней мере несколько дней. Что Вы делаете в пятницу вечером? Я позвоню, как только приеду в город, и мы договоримся._

_Обычно я останавливаюсь в Хэзлиттс, если Вам нужно будет связаться со мной._

_С самыми тёплыми пожеланиями,  
Берти. _

Как только Берти запечатал конверт, он достал свежий лист бумаги и нацарапал записку своему кузену с просьбой оставить им лучшие места на вечер пятницы. Он заказал столик у Кеттнера на восемь часов. Он попросил камердинера найти его лучший вечерний костюм и ходил по библиотеке, повторяя танцевальные па и нервничая.

Берти не мог вспомнить, стремился ли он к чему-нибудь за всю свою жизнь. Он пошел в армию, потому что так поступали мужчины в его семье. Он стал управляющим, потому что Питер предложил ему работу. Он никогда ничего не хотел по-настоящему, у него никогда не было ничего, за что стоило бы бороться. Но видит Бог, сейчас ему было к чему стремиться. Он никогда раньше никого так отчаянно не любил. Ради Эдит он бы боролся изо всех сил.

Он завоюет её. Чего бы это ни стоило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mirabile dictu - лат. удивительно, странно сказать


	2. Chapter 2

Берти начал сочинять письмо Эдит почти сразу же, как только сел в поезд до дома. Он знал, насколько это глупо, ведь они виделись только вчера, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Последние дни в Лондоне были одними из самых счастливых в его жизни, и ему не терпелось увидеть её снова.

_Дорогая Эдит,_

_Я знаю, что Вы едва успели вернуться домой, но я просто хотел сказать Вам, как чудесно я провел время с Вами в Лондоне. Не могу вспомнить, когда в последний раз я получал столько удовольствия. Я слышал, что Café выписывает из Америки Тедди Брауна и его оркестр в следующем месяце. Если хотите, я приеду в город, и мы сходим и послушаем его._

_Я не шутил, когда сказал, что думаю о Вас все время, пока мы не вместе. Я не хочу давить на Вас, просто знайте, что я очень сильно восхищаюсь Вами и мои чувства к Вам совершенно искренни._

_С самыми тёплыми пожеланиями,  
Берти. _

Ужин был идеален. У них завязался разговор сразу же, как только они сели за стол. Эдит рассказывала ему о новом редакторе и смешила его, изображая мистера Скиннера и его злобные истерики. Он, в свою очередь, рассказывал ей истории, как их дислоцировали в Дар-эс-Салам, о пляжах, о раскачивающихся пальмах и непрекращающейся жаре. Он рассказал ей, как вырос в Нортумберленде и об играх с Питером в Бранкастере, как они прокрадывались на кухню и выпрашивали у повара еду или как запускали бумажные самолетики с балкона.

Как только ужин закончился, он пригласил её танцевать. Было восхитительно снова иметь возможность обнять её. Эдит была неутомима и постоянно предлагала станцевать ещё один вальс или фокстрот, а что до Берти, то он мог кружиться с ней по бальному залу всю ночь. Они остановились только тогда, когда танцпол настолько переполнился, что Эдит чуть не столкнулась с Принцем Уэльским, потому что Берти не успел поймать её из поворота. Поэтому они решили перекусить и посмотреть на чарльстон от танцоров кабаре. Если бы у Берти спросили, что он думает об этом, он бы ответил, что повторил бы всё снова, как только вернётся в Лондон. Он не мог дождаться письма от Эдит.

Но дни проходили, а ответа всё не было. Берти начал переживать, не был ли он слишком откровенен в своем письме и не сделал ли он чего-то, что оттолкнуло Эдит. Лишь в следующий понедельник, сидя за столом и просматривая дневную почту, Берти наконец заметил почерк Эдит.

_Дорогой Берти,_

_Прошу прощения, что до сих пор не писала Вам, но здесь происходят ужасные вещи. В пятницу у моего отца открылась язва желудка, и ему пришлось срочно отправиться в больницу на операцию. Mamá, Мэри и я по очереди сидели с ним последние несколько дней. Сейчас его выписали, и он выздоравливает дома, но врачи запретили ему беспокоиться и сказали придерживаться очень щадящей диеты._

_Я даже не могу описать, как ужасно это было. Мы все сидели за ужином, когда отца начало рвать кровью. Он всё ещё довольно слаб, хотя изо всех сил старается это скрыть, и я не уверена, будет ли он когда-нибудь снова прежним. Разве мысль о том, что наши родители в конце концов смертны, не ужасна?_

_Теперь, когда Papá не может управлять поместьем, Мэри развернётся в полную силу. Полагаю, она всегда хотела руководить своим маленьким королевством, и теперь она наконец его получила. А значит мне пора уезжать. Я собираюсь поехать в Лондон через несколько недель и перевезти некоторые вещи в квартиру. Я пока не уезжаю из Даунтона насовсем, но, по крайней мере, мне нужно собственное пристанище._

_Я хотела, чтобы Mamá как-нибудь пригласила Вас поужинать в Даунтоне, но, боюсь, теперь придется подождать. Но я уверена, что они хотели бы увидеть Вас снова. Впрочем, как и я. Наш вечер в Café был прекрасным — Вы действительно очень хороший танцор, несмотря на ваши протесты! Я просто волнуюсь, что мы не очень хорошо знаем друг друга, и не хочу, чтобы Вы сделали что-либо, о чем пожалеете. Но я действительно хочу увидеть Вас снова. Очень сильно._

_Когда Papá станет лучше, я напишу Вам и дам знать об ужине._

_Искренне ваша,  
Эдит._

О Боже. Берти понравился лорд Грэнтэм, когда они встретились в Бранкастере, и ему было жаль слышать о его болезни. Но по-настоящему он переживал за Эдит. Перед смертью отец Берти болел много месяцев, и он хорошо представлял себе, что переживает Эдит. Несмотря на все доказательства обратного, в глубине души мы правда надеемся, что наши родители будут жить вечно.

_Моя дорогая Эдит,_

_Мне было очень жаль слышать о Вашем отце. Для вас всех это должно быть ужасное потрясение. Пожалуйста, передайте ему мои наилучшие пожелания скорейшего выздоровления. Я уверен, что доктора не отпустили бы его домой, если бы он не поправлялся. И дайте мне знать, могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь Вашей маме или семье._

_Я бы с удовольствием приехал на ужин, когда Вашему отцу будет лучше. Было бы чудесно снова увидеться с Вашей семьей, и мне не терпится увидеть дом, в котором Вы выросли._

_Если Вам нужна помощь в перевозке вещей, только позвоните. Я могу встретить Вас на вокзале в Йорке и помочь Вам доставить всё в Лондон, или, если хотите, я могу отправить человека из поместья._

_Берегите себя,  
Берти. _

Итак, Эдит будет больше жить в Лондоне. Берти не был удивлен, но это немного расстраивало. Он ужасно любил Бранкастер, но знал, что коттедж в поместье и жизнь жены управляющего — вот то немногое, что он мог предложить Эдит. Действительно, троюродный брат маркиза не имел права даже смотреть на дочь графа, и ему повезло, что у Эдит были слишком передовые и демократичные взгляды, чтобы она беспокоилась о таких вещах. Но если он не может дать ей безбедную жизнь, к которой она привыкла, то он хотя бы может помочь ей построить новую, к которой она стремится.

Пока Берти был в Лондоне, он увиделся со своими старыми армейскими приятелями. Некоторые из них теперь были госслужащими и пообещали замолвить за него словечко перед руководителями. Парень из «Шелл» сказал, что они ищут людей. В душе Берти был сельским жителем, но он бы смог жить в Лондоне ради Эдит. Он бы не стал ей пока ничего говорить, но если у него будет на примете работа в Лондоне, это может стать тузом в рукаве, когда придёт время.

Когда придёт время. Если бы Берти знал, что она согласится, он бы уже предложил Эдит встретиться. Только ее сдержанность останавливала его.

_«Вы можете предложить очень много. И я не уверена, что заслуживаю этого.»_

Тогда её комментарий сбил Берти с толку, и по прошествии времени он всё ещё не имел никакого смысла. Что могло случиться с Эдит, что заставило её так думать? Кто-то отверг её? Берти не мог представить себе такого глупца, который бы отказался от Эдит. Он так много хотел сказать ей о том, какая она умная и блистательная, интересная и весёлая, и как любому мужчине повезет с ней.

С тех пор как он приехал домой, каждый одинокий вечер его согревало воспоминание об их поцелуе и объятиях. Она хотела проводить с ним больше времени. Она хотела, чтобы он приехал в Даунтон. По крайней мере, теперь он знал, что у него есть шанс. Пока этого было достаточно.


	3. Chapter 3

_Дорогой Берти,_

_Мне очень жаль, что я не могу приехать в Лондон к одиннадцатому, но Mamá спрашивает, не хотите ли Вы остановиться в Даунтоне на пару дней по пути домой?_

_Боюсь, это не совсем бескорыстное приглашение. Mamá пытается собрать деньги для больницы, и Мэри и Том решили открыть дом на один день. Думаю, Mamá надеется, что у Вас будут какие-нибудь хорошие идеи, поскольку никто из нас понятия не имеет, что делать._

_Papá чувствует себя намного лучше, настолько, что начинает жаловаться на постельный режим и настаивает, что ему достаточно хорошо, чтобы встать. До сих пор у доктора получалось удержать его в постели, но это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда он встанет на ноги и начнёт на всё ворчать._

_Напишите мне, на каком поезде Вы приедете, и я встречу Вас на станции._

_С любовью,  
Эдит._

Берти прождал на станции двадцать минут прежде, чем решил, что с такими же успехом может идти в сторону дома. На сколько бы ни задерживалась Эдит, он предпочел бы встретить её на полпути, чем торчать здесь.

Берти только прошёл через деревню и вышел на шоссе, как из-за угла вывернула машина и съехала на обочину. К его удивлению с водительского сидения выпрыгнула сама Эдит.

— Слава богу, я Вас нашла! Машина не заводилась, так что мне пришлось взять одну из машин Старка.

Берти улыбнулся.

— Я рад, что мне не пришлось идти всю дорогу пешком.

Эдит обошла машину и взялась за дверцу заднего сидения.

— Запрыгивайте.

— Да, но сначала…

Хотя с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Эдит, прошла всего неделя, Берти она показалась годами. У него было такое чувство, будто он взорвётся, если сейчас же не поцелует её. Он снял шляпу и наклонился. Её губы были теплыми и мягкими, и она прижалась к нему, положив руку на плечо.

Когда он оторвался от Эдит, она улыбнулась.

— Это было так приятно и… машинально.

— Это хорошо?

— Для меня да.

Они сели в машину, но Эдит не завела её, а просто сидела и смотрела на него. Берти был уверен, что его улыбка была даже шире и слащавее, чем у Эдит.

— Боже, даже передать не могу, как я скучал. — Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её снова, на этот раз дольше, мягко коснулся её щеки и запустил пальцы в волосы. Потом он отстранился, но только чтобы уткнуться носом между её щекой и ухом.

— Я тоже скучала. — Она притянула его обратно к себе, крепко целуя. Когда Берти впервые встретил Эдит, он подумал, что она милая и немного стеснительная. Он и представить себе не мог это страстное создание, обнявшее его за шею и завладевшее его губами. Если бы он знал, он бы с самого начала не дал ей уехать из Бранкастера.

Эдит отодвинулась и мягко засмеялась.

— Если мы сейчас не поедем, то опоздаем к ужину.

— К чёрту ужин. Я бы лучше сидел здесь и целовал Вас.

Ещё один, только один. Берти не знал, удастся ли ему поцеловать её в доме. Но через минуту она мягко толкнула его в грудь.

— Берти.

Он улыбнулся.

— Простите. Просто хочу воспользоваться каждым шансом, который мне предоставится.

Эдит завела машину и, осторожно выезжая вперед и сдавая назад, развернулась в нужном направлении. Берти был глубоко впечатлен.

— Я и не подозревал, что Вы умеете водить.

— О, — Эдит махнула рукой, — я выучилась во время войны. Мы думали, что нашего шофёра призовут и нас некому будет возить. Но он не служил.

— Это был мистер Брэнсон?

Эдит уже рассказала Берти историю о том, как их шофёр стал её зятем.

— Всё так. Он научил меня. — Она искоса взглянула на него и улыбнулась. — Конечно, ему не пришлось сильно стараться. У меня природный талант.

Берти засмеялся.

— Мне нужно попросить мистера Бренсона о том же.

Едва они вошли в парадную дверь, как прозвенел гонг, и Берти поспешил переодеться к ужину. К счастью, там была только семья, и они были также дружелюбны с ним, как и на Рождество. Берти разрешили сесть рядом с Эдит за ужином, а потом ему удалось занять место рядом с ней на диване.

Всё это было очень приятно, и ему было жаль, когда все дамы извинились и рано покинули гостиную, утверждая, что им нужно отдохнуть перед завтрашним тяжелым испытанием. Он и Том остались поболтать ещё где-то на полчаса, но без Эдит, украшавшей гостиную своим присутствием, комната казалась довольно пустой, и Берти охотно согласился с Томом, что им самим тоже следует пойти спать.

Он закрыл дверь спальни, включил свет и только тогда заметил, что был не один. У Берти душа ушла в пятки.

— Эдит!

— Простите! Не хотела напугать Вас. — Она сидела на банкетке у изножья кровати. — Я только хотела повидаться, перед тем как идти спать.

— Ну, — Берти усмирил свое воображение и сказал себе вести себя прилично. Ну и что, что красивая женщина пробралась ночью в его спальню? Он был джентльменом. — Могу только представить, что Ваш отец сделает со мной, если застанет Вас здесь.

— Теперь он скорее сделает что-нибудь со мной. — Берти с недоверием взглянул на Эдит, но она лишь тряхнула головой. — Не берите в голову.

— Надеюсь, я не был слишком напорист за обедом, раздавая всем указания.

— Нет, я думаю, они все благодарны за советы. Откуда Вы столько знаете об этом?

— Я делал такое для Питера. Поскольку он не часто бывает в Бранкастере, он думает, что мы с таким же успехом могли бы использовать дом для других целей, поэтому у нас всегда или день открытых дверей, или кто-то снимает замок на лето или для охоты, или что-то в этом роде. Это помогает оплачивать ремонт и жизнь Питера в Танжере. На самом деле, когда устраиваешь охоту, показ дома становится похожим на детскую игру.

— Вы такой умный и организованный.

— Ох, не особо. — Берти подошёл и сел рядом с Эдит. — Готовы к завтрашнему?

— Нисколько. Думаю, мне придется импровизировать. Я знаю большинство картин и кто их нарисовал, и что раньше, до того как Генрих VIII всех выгнал, это был монастырь. Они будут задавать вопросы?

— Десятки, надо думать.

— О Боже, правда? Хотела бы я, чтобы мистер Паттинсон был здесь. Я не знаю ничего, кроме неприглядных историй о предыдущих графах, которые рассказывала мне бабушка. Не думаю, что они подойдут для широкой публики.

Берти засмеялся.

— Жаль, что я не встретился с Вашей бабушкой. Похоже, она великолепна.

— Она приведёт Вас в ужас. Может быть, она придет на ужин завтра. С недавних пор она держится подальше, потому что у неё с Mamá что-то вроде вражды из-за местной больницы.

— О, дорогая. — Берти подвинулся ближе к Эдит. Несмотря на все намерения вести себя как джентльмен, ему было трудно игнорировать, что женщина его мечты была с ним наедине в его спальне. — Полагаю, о поцелуе на ночь не может быть и речи?

— О, даже не знаю. — Эдит скользнула к нему. — Думаю, Вы заслуживаете одного за то, что терпите мою семью. — Она наклонилась и поцеловала его; тепло, мягко и слишком быстро.

Берти придвинулся ещё ближе и обнял Эдит.

— Вы же знаете, что я безумно влюблен в Вас?

Эдит очаровательно покраснела.

— Да?

— О да. — Он снова поцеловал её, дольше и сильнее. Эдит вывернулась из кольца его рук, чтобы обнять его за шею. — Эдит, я знаю, что я не завидная партия…

— Помолчите и поцелуйте меня.

Берти коротко рассмеялся, легко касаясь губ Эдит. С этим он не мог спорить. Он мог бы счастливо сидеть здесь и целовать Эдит до рассвета. Он обнял её покрепче.

— Дело в том, что я хочу гораздо большего, чем просто один поцелуй.

Эдит внезапно отпрянула и встала.

— Я не могу остаться на ночь, не просите меня.

— Я… Конечно, нет! — У Берти было такое чувство, будто на него опрокинули ведро холодной воды. Он имел в виду совсем другое. Но… Нет. Он не мог предложить этой женщине выйти за него посреди ночи в своей спальне. Конечно, для этого нужен был более подходящий момент. О Боже, и Эдит подумала… — Я знаю, что Вы не такая.

— Разве? — Тон Эдит был на удивление горьким.

Берти подошёл к ней.

— Нет. Совсем нет. Я вовсе не намекал, что…

Но она покачала головой.

— Нет, извините меня. Вы не сделали ничего плохого. Я просто… Не знаю.

Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга в тишине. Берти не знал, что сказать.

— Мне нужно идти спать.

— Да, конечно.

Она улыбнулась ему и потянулась, чтобы поцеловать его в последний раз, сухо и целомудренно.

— Спокойной ночи, Берти.

И потом она ушла. Ну что ж. Берти тяжело опустился на банкетку. Он заварил порядочную кашу. О чём он думал? Проблема была в том, что его опьяняло присутствие Эдит. Если бы она только позволила ему, он бы сделал всё для её счастья. Берти со вздохом разделся и лёг спать.

На следующий день он старался не путаться под ногами и развлекался послеобеденной прогулкой по саду. За ужином все были уставшими, но улыбчивыми. Видимо, всё прошло очень успешно, и они заработали довольно приличную сумму денег. Пока никто не видел, Эдит сжала его руку под столом и произнесла одними губами:

— Спасибо.

Поезд Берти отправлялся на следующий день ни свет ни заря, и Эдит рано встала, чтобы позавтракать с Берти и отвезти его на станцию. После того, как его чемоданы были надежно уложены и он нашёл свое купе, у них, казалось, не осталось никаких дел. Тем не менее, ни один не хотел пока прощаться. Поэтому они вместе стояли на краю платформы, делая вид, что им интересны проходящие мимо люди.

— Эдит, эта ночь…

— Пожалуйста, забудьте об этом. Я уже забыла. — Тон Эдит был непреклонным. — Что Вы будете делать на этой неделе?

— Мне нужно проверить, как идёт ремонт коттеджа. И кое-кто хотел снять старый дом священника для рыбалки на выходные, так что мне нужно разобраться с этим. — Он с надеждой посмотрел на неё. — Я должен поехать в Лондон на следующей неделе увидеться с адвокатами.

У него отлегло от сердца, когда он увидел улыбку Эдит в ответ.

— Какое совпадение. Я хотела увидеться со своим редактором на следующей неделе, чтобы проверить, как она устроилась. Я приглашаю Вас на танцы.

— Приглашаете? — Эта идея удивила и обрадовала Берти. — Куда?

— Метрополь? Эдна Мод будет танцевать у них чарльстон на двойной скорости. Очевидно, нужно это увидеть, чтобы поверить.

— Это чудесная идея. Мне нравится Метрополь.

— Я знаю. — Эдит придвинулась к нему чуть ближе и сжала его руку. — Я знаю, что нам нравятся одни и те же вещи.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Письма из этой главы написаны после событий серии 6.07, в которой на гонках погиб друг Генри Толбата, и вся семья Кроули и Берти стали этому свидетелями. В конце этой серии Берти сделал Эдит предложение.

Дорогой Питер,

Ты будешь рад узнать, что я, кажется, нашел арендатора для фермы Дубовый Лес. Его зовут Малхэм, и он был молочником в Ланеркосте, прежде чем поместье пришлось продать. Он кажется порядочным человеком, и у него много опыта. Старый управляющий сказал мне, что он вовремя платил ренту и проблем с ним не было. Я не стал его обнадёживать, пока не прояснил этот вопрос с тобой, так что в обратном письме дай мне знать, что думаешь.

У меня тоже, в каком-то роде, есть новости. В прошлом году я встретил здесь девушку, когда Синдерби арендовали Бранкастер для охоты. Её зовут леди Эдит Кроули; она дочь графа Грэнтэма, если тебе это о чём-то говорит. В последние несколько месяцев мы проводили в Лондоне довольно много времени вместе, ну и в результате я предложил ей выйти за меня. Она не дала мне ответа, так что ещё не время вывешивать флаги, но я очень надеюсь, что она скажет «да».

Я знаю, что предвзят, но ты правда представить себе не можешь, насколько она замечательная. Она владеет журналом и пишет для него. Она умеет водить; во время войны она водила тракторы на ферме. Я действительно не знаю, что такое многогранное чудо увидело во мне, но что есть, то есть. Нам нравится одна и та же музыка, и она танцует как ангел. И она такая смешная. И я не сомневаюсь, что уже утомил тебя до слез, поэтому прекращаю. Надеюсь, если она согласится, ты придешь на свадьбу. Уверен, она бы тебе безмерно понравилась.

Надеюсь, ты побережёшь себя и не будешь рисовать Земмур слишком рьяно.

Всего наилучшего,  
Берти.

Моя дорогая Эдит,

Я надеюсь, вы все благополучно добрались домой, и что ужас от этой поездки в Лондон немного прошёл. Это происшествие было чертовски ужасным, и я очень переживаю за Вашу семью. Уверен, Вы дадите мне знать, если я чем-то могу помочь.

Двое наших арендаторов недавно уехали, поэтому в последние несколько дней я только и делал, что искал новых фермеров и собеседовал их. А завтра вечером в деревенской управе будет праздник для всех наших арендаторов, мы устраиваем такой каждый год. Слуги из поместья обслуживают его, и уверен, Вы можете представить себе, какой здесь сейчас стоит шум и гам. Я стараюсь держаться подальше и прячусь в своём кабинете, так что теперь могу не отказывать себе в удовольствии написать Вам. Мне очень не хочется завтра влезать в смокинг и выходить из дому, но мы должны выразить нашу признательность арендаторам. Я хотя бы буду думать о приятной возможности прочитать Ваш ответ через несколько дней, и это поможет мне пережить вечер.

Пока мы не вместе, я думаю о Вас всё время. Простите меня, я говорю это не для того, чтобы заставить Вас принять решение. Я правда хочу, чтобы у Вас было время подумать; я хочу, чтобы Вы были уверены. Просто я очень скучаю по Вам, и иногда это трудно удержать в себе. Наши вечера в Лондоне были замечательными, и Вы прекрасно танцуете. Я не уверен, что Вы осознаёте, как остальные люди в комнате смотрят на Вас, когда мы танцуем. И мне так легко в Вашей компании, и надеюсь, что Вы чувствуете то же самое в моей. Когда Вы сказали, что я делаю Вас счастливой и уверенной… Вы должны знать, что всё, чего я когда-либо хотел, это чтобы Вы были счастливы. Всё, чего я хочу — привилегии быть человеком, который делает Вас счастливой.

Ладно, хватит. Я сказал, что не хочу давить на Вас, и я не буду. Просто напишите мне, что с Вами всё хорошо, и как справляется Ваша семья.

С самыми тёплыми пожеланиями,  
Берти.

_Дорогой Берти,_

_На этой неделе дела дома идут намного лучше; Mamá и Papá стряхнули с себя уныние, хотя я думаю, что Том всё ещё немного в шоке. Я знаю, как отчаянно он пытался сесть за руль гоночной машины, поэтому, естественно, этот печальный день заставил его задуматься. Мэри всё ещё безучастно слоняется по дому. Хотя мне её жаль. Мэтью, её покойный муж, погиб в автокатастрофе, и, конечно же, это снова всколыхнуло все старые чувства._

_Мне не представился случай рассказать Вам, но за день до гонки я ходила в офис посмотреть, как устроилась Лаура. Она хочет добавить в журнал колонку советов. Она говорит, что в Америке они пережили что-то вроде возрождения, и у нас обязательно будет так же, но я не уверена. Примеры, которые она показала, были забавными, но и немного жестокими. И ещё я хочу, чтобы в журнале публиковалось меньше сплетен и больше художественных и литературных вещей, как было раньше. После войны женщины поняли, что могут заниматься чем-то более значимым, чем наносить визиты и менять наряды, или, по крайней мере, так мне кажется, и я хочу, чтобы то, что мы пишем, тоже что-то значило._

_Я знаю, что у Вас как всегда найдется для меня хороший совет. Я не забыла, как прекрасно Вы показали себя в ту ночь ужаса в журнале. Если Вам когда-нибудь надоест быть управляющим, Вы станете отличным редактором!_

_Я так польщена тем, как Вы говорите обо мне. Я абсолютно уверена, что не заслуживаю ничего из этого, но спасибо. Честно говоря, я совершенно уверена, что не заслуживаю Вас, хотя знаю, что Вы не согласитесь. Это сложно объяснить. В тот день в Лондоне, когда Вы пригласили меня выпить, я очень удивилась. А потом я подумала, что, возможно, Вы пригласили меня, потому что Вам стало жаль меня. Уверена, это звучит так, будто я хочу вызвать к себе жалость, но Вы были бы не первым человеком, который меня пожалел. Я не думала, что такой красивый, добрый и милый мужчина, как Вы, может действительно заинтересоваться мной._

_Об этом так сложно говорить в письме. Дайте мне знать, когда Вы в следующий раз поедете в Лондон, и я позабочусь, чтобы мы встретились._

_С самыми тёплыми пожеланиями,  
Эдит. _

_Дорогой Берти,_

_Мой дорогой друг, передать не могу, как я взволнован! Уверен, что она в точности такая, как ты и говоришь, и, конечно, я приеду на свадьбу. Мы так долго думали, что ты никогда не остепенишься, некоторые члены семьи начали предполагать, что мы с тобой — одного поля ягода. Не стесняйся тратить сколько нужно и записывать всё на домашний счёт. Разве ты можешь жениться не с бранкастерским размахом?_

_Здесь всё как обычно. Зной в этом месяце не так невыносим, как в прошлом, но не то чтобы я был сильно против жары. Вы же собираетесь жениться летом? Если возможно, я не проведу больше ни одной зимы в сыром и тоскливом Нортумберленде._

_Я работаю над небольшой уличной сценой с мечетью, и играющими детьми, и со всем таким, и должен сказать, мне кажется, что из этого выйдет какой-то толк. Всякий раз, когда я не рисую, я иду на набережную и пью кофе с мистером Бенжеллоуном. Он рассказал мне, что тут была опасная вспышка брюшного тифа и что я должен с осторожностью выбирать где есть и откуда брать питьевую воду. Гламурная жизнь за границей!_

_Между прочим, я слышал о графе Грэнтэме. Несколько лет назад у него был гость-турок, умерший посреди ночи, и по Лондону ходили слухи, что умер он не в своей постели, а в комнате дочери графа. Я встретил её в тот год во время сезона, и она скорее напоминала холодную рыбу, а вовсе не твою девушку, но она вполне могла быть сестрой твоей невесты. У нее было одно из тех королевских имен… может, Энн? В любом случае, следи за ней с безопасного расстояния, старина._

_Напиши мне, когда вы женитесь, и я тут же отправлю в Англию ответ. Как же я рад за тебя!_

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Питер. _

Любимая Эдит,

Мне совсем не кажется, будто Вы пытаетесь вызвать к себе жалость. Но будьте уверены, я ни секунды не жалел Вас. Когда мы встретились в Бранкастере, я подумал, что Вы красивы и очаровательны, и мне хотелось говорить с Вами как можно дольше. Я раньше не встречал никого, кто знал бы так много о столь разных вещах, у кого были бы такие современные идеи и с кем было бы так интересно общаться. Я думал, Вы уже догадались об этом, когда я пригласил Вас на танец в четвёртый раз за вечер. Честно говоря, я всё ломал и ломал себе голову, пытаясь найти предлог снова увидеть Вас, но не смог ничего придумать. Столкнуться с Вами в Лондоне было самой большой удачей в моей жизни.

Надеюсь, Вы не возражаете, но я рассказал о Вас Питеру. Я сказал, что Вы ещё пока не сказали «да» и что ничего не решено, но он говорит, что хотел бы когда-нибудь вернуться в Англию и встретиться с Вами. Я уверен, что он Вам понравится. Он один из самых добрых людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. И, конечно, он будет без ума от Вас. Кто бы не был?

Что касается «Скетча», я склонен согласиться с Вами. Жизнь женщин, безусловно, сильно изменилась по сравнению с тем, какой она была на рубеже веков, и это хорошо. Я скажу Вам следовать своим инстинктам. Пока они вели Вас в правильном направлении. Создавайте тот журнал, который Вы бы сами хотели прочитать, и женщины, такие как Вы, тоже захотят прочитать его.

Я подумал, может быть, вместо того, чтобы встретиться в Лондоне, Ваша мама захочет, чтобы я остановился в Даунтоне? Приглашать себя самому — дурной тон, но так я, возможно, смогу провести больше времени с Мэриголд. Я знаю, что Вы ещё ничего не решили, но мне не помешало бы узнать её поближе. Она милая маленькая девочка, и я уже полюбил её. И, конечно же, я хочу чаще видеть Вас. Вряд ли когда-нибудь наступит время, когда я не захочу видеть Вас чаще.

Ваш,  
Берти.

_Милый Берти,_

_Конечно, Вы должны приехать погостить! Mamá говорит, можете остаться на выходные, если хотите. Просто позвоните и сообщите нам когда, чтобы я смогла забрать Вас со станции._

_Словами не передать, как мне приятны Ваши слова о Мэриголд. Я беспокоилась о ней и о том, что вы подумаете, когда я возьму её с собой, и знать, что она вам нравится, такое утешение. И ещё одно утешение знать, что лорд Хексхэм рад. Я уверена, он замечательный, и мы отлично поладим._

_Вы такой душка, что Вам невероятно трудно сказать «нет». Но боюсь, есть ещё кое-что, что мы должны обсудить. Когда Вы приедете, возможно, мы сможем поговорить об этом. Мне очень жаль держать Вас в ожидании. Но теперь осталось недолго. Я обещаю._

_Со всей любовью,  
Эдит._


	5. Chapter 5

ПОЛУЧАТЕЛЬ: ГЕРБЕРТ ПЕЛЭМ

ОТПРАВИТЕЛЬ: БРИТАНСКОЕ МИНИСТЕРСТВО ИНОСТРАННЫХ ДЕЛ

С СОЖАЛЕНИЕМ СООБЩАЕМ О СМЕРТИ ПИТЕРА ПЕЛЭМА МАРКИЗА ХЕКСАМА В ТАНЖЕРЕ ТЧК ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ТЕЛЕГРАФИРУЙТЕ ВАШИ ДАЛЬНЕЙШИЕ РАСПОРЯЖЕНИЯ ТЧК ПРИНОСИМ ГЛУБОЧАЙШИЕ СОБОЛЕЗНОВАНИЯ


End file.
